Layers Zero
Layers Zero is a 2006 drama film directed by Brandon Hancock and starring Matthew Broderick, Mike Myers, Cameron Diaz, Hector Jimenez, John Cusack, Jack Black and Conrad Susan. The film showcases the street culture of step dancing. The film is produced by Celluloid Dreams, Sienna Films, Paramount Pictures and Comega Studios. The film satirizes controversies surrounding video games during the mid to late 1990s. Brandon Hancock originally conceived the idea for the plot in 1996, but kept the piece of paper that he wrote it down on in an "idea bin". Eventually, he told his co-worker Dew G. about it, who was interested in the idea and was encouraged to help him adapt it into a film. The film's score was composed by John Debney. Layers Zero ''was originally released in theaters on August 18, 2006. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, admiring its story, characters, and themes, and grossed over $90.3 million worldwide over its $22 million budget. The film was later released on DVD, VHS, and LaserDisc on January 16, 2007 and on Blu-ray on August 5, 2008, nearly ten years after its original release. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Matthew Broderick as Jerry Boyerz, a boy who proposed John Fehkire his 12 year old boy, he released to his problems. * Mike Myers as John Fehkire, Jerry Boyerz his friend as a 12 year old boy who is a great superheroes, equal in comics, arranges. * Cameron Diaz as Jack Hanker, one of Rocky's friends. * Hector Jimenez as Chris Bothers, the 17-year-old, he released that treats his cousin Jerry boyerz. son of John Fekir. * John Cusack as Rocky Harper, a beautiful, eccentric and kind 15-year-old human boy who encounters and falls in love with Layers Zero. More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Animation and style Coming soon! Soundtrack A soundtrack accompanied the film and was released by Sony on January 17, 2006 prior to the film itself. The soundtrack received generally positive reviews and was more successful than the film itself. Only one song from the album, "Summertime", is not included in the movie. The late R&B legend Luther Vandross also recorded a song for the film called "Shine" but it failed to make the final cut of the film as well as the soundtrack. The most obvious reference to this is the fact that Vandross frequently says the title of the film in the song. The song "Come Back Home" appears in the film, but was not included on the soundtrack album. It also noted that several other songs performed during the movie including "Church Is in Mourning (Aunt Sally's Funeral Tribute)" by Shirley Caesar, "Won't Ever Change" by Mary Mary, "Waiting" by Ramiyah, and "Soldier" by The Blind Boys of Alabama, were also not included on the soundtrack. Track listing # "Feel Good Inc." - Gorillaz # "It's Like That" (Edit) - Mariah Carey # "Lonely No More" - Rob Thomas # "Don't Phunk with My Heart" - The Black Eyes Peas # "Yeah!" - Usher # "My Happy Ending" (Edit) - Avril Lavigne # "Nobody's Supposed to Be Here" - Derobah Cox # "Lose Control" - Missy Elliott # "I'm Your Angel" (Edit) - Celine Dion and R. Kelly # "Smokes Quantity" - Boards of Canada # "Pretty Fly" - The Offspring # "Cruel Summer" - Bananarama Release Coming soon! Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys including Jerry Boyerz, John Fehkire, Jack Hanker, Chris Bothers, and Rocky Harper with a paid Kids' Meal order. Ice cream chain Baskin-Robbins also promoted the film for its new Jerry & John's Loaded Racers Squad ice cream that consists of Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on August 4, 2006, and was shown before, Barnyard, and Jackass Number Two. * The theatrical trailer was released on September 15, 2006, and was shown before Everyone's Hero, Babel, Boyerz Weld, and Happy Feet. * TV spots began to air between September and October of 2006. Video game Home media = Layers Zero was released on DVD, Blu-ray and HD DVD on March 16, 2007. Reception Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $77,098,650. It went on to earn $723,742,019 in the U.S. and $266,924,827 in other territories resulting in a worldwide total of $591,611,496. Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Layers Zero holds an 78% based off of 208 critics. On Metacritic, it assigns an normalized average score of 59, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2006 Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock